


Introspections

by Hells_Ice_Heavens_Fire



Category: V (2009)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Gen, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hells_Ice_Heavens_Fire/pseuds/Hells_Ice_Heavens_Fire
Summary: Three different reasons from three different characters for why they are Fifth Column.(This work is posted here for archival purposes. The original author is deceased.)
Relationships: David/Joshua (V), Tyler Evans/Lisa (V)
Kudos: 2





	Introspections

Lisa:

For all that she feels about Tyler, for all that she feels about Joshua…she still doesn’t understand humans. She understands some things – love, sacrifice, sadness, loss. But she doesn’t understand some things.

She doesn’t understand how Mrs. Evans can look at her son, even when she’s angry at him, and still look so gentle. She doesn’t understand how Ryan looks at his daughter, how he will drop whatever he’s doing just to see her, for an instant. She doesn’t understand why people listen to Chad Decker, why they just obey without thought.

She doesn’t understand the urge she gets to run her fingers through Tyler’s hair whenever she sees him. She doesn’t understand the urge to curl close to him, tuck herself under his arm. She follows these urges often, whenever she can, but she doesn’t understand why she has them at all.

Human emotions confuse her, but she feels they’re worth being confused over.

* * *

Joshua:

He stares out at Earth often, now that they’re finally close enough that it’s just outside the glass. The trees, the buildings, the primitive technology…the humans. It looks so warm down there.

He is never more reminded of ants then when he watches them from the ship. They mill about just like ants and seem to have an overabundance just like ants. But, there is something amazing about them.

Or perhaps he doesn’t mean that at all, maybe it’s not _them_ that he thinks amazing but rather what they _feel_. They’re capacity to feel is amazing.

He remembers that David used to press his fingers – _had Joshua even known the difference between David in skin and out of it?_ – against his back in patterns and make him guess what the patterns were. Apparently it was something humans did. Joshua didn’t know why, perhaps just to feel the enjoyment of having someone else’s hands on their body? To help sharpen their minds? He didn’t know, but David liked to do it and Joshua liked having David’s hands on him, so he played along.

They used to have to be very careful about intercourse, because what point was there in it if it wasn’t for procreation? No doubt the understanding that it could be used for other things was what caused Joshua to join the Fifth Column. Intercourse could be warm and better than Bliss. David could make him feel things he didn’t understand, didn’t even know he _could_ feel. He could long for touch, could long for warmth, and savor it for months. He could be warm.

But that was over now.

He had ripped David’s warmth from him, skinned him on Anna’s commands. Joshua ripped that skin he loved off David, watched David die, _killed him_. It was unfair that Joshua was always cold now, that he longed for a touch he would never get again. All he had now was the resistance.

Perhaps if he surrounded himself with humans he could get some warmth back.

* * *

Kyle:

He was surrounded by ninnies. No, that’s not fair, he wasn’t surrounded by ninnies. He was surrounded by _children_. Children who played in the world of adults and pretended to be grown ups.

He had seen a lot of movements in his day, seen many different armies and groups of extremists. He may not have always agreed with them, but what the fuck did he care as long as he got paid? This group though…The Fifth Column, he agreed with them. He did. Fuck alien super species!

He didn’t much care what the V’s wanted with them – to eat them, or harvest them, or even use them as breeding tools. He didn’t care about that, the simple base of the matter was that _they were aliens from another planet and Kyle wanted them to go the fuck away_. Simple, straightforward, _honest_. No noble bullshit about protecting parishioners or protecting the human race. The human race didn’t need protecting, it’s not like they were a bunch of children! It’s no one’s place to try to protect a whole sentient species that dominated a fucking planet.

He just wanted the Visitors to get off his planet. He liked it when wars were fought between humans; it meant he got more money. Humans killing off humans was an endless cycle because at the end of the day there were tons of them and no one really cared if a few thousand were killed as long as it happened in some country half way across the world.

The sooner the V’s were off their planet, the sooner humans would get back to killing _each other_ and the sooner Kyle could get back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> The original author is dead and this is being posted by her fannish next of kin. If you wish to leave a comment, feel free, but by all means don't feel you have to.


End file.
